


Rain and Memories

by neighborhoodspaceman



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 07:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17483786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neighborhoodspaceman/pseuds/neighborhoodspaceman
Summary: You mentioned that you like fluff so here are a few very fluffy and sweet memories Lou and Debbie have shared over the years! I hope you enjoy it! :)





	Rain and Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OurHappyPlace123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurHappyPlace123/gifts).



> You mentioned that you like fluff so here are a few very fluffy and sweet memories Lou and Debbie have shared over the years! I hope you enjoy it! :)

It was a quiet and dark Sunday morning. The sound of constant rain making a steady rhythm on the roof of the their bedroom. They got in rather late the night before, later than usual. It was Constance’s birthday and she threw and admittedly nice party. Wild, loud and with way too many people, but it was good. Daphne had insisted that Constance use the party planners she recommended.

 

Debbie woke up first. She got up silently and looked over her shoulder at the person lying next to her. Lou was dead to the world. Sleeping so deeply and soundly she may as well have been comatose. Debbie smiled and looked at Lou once more with all the love in the world before getting up and fetching her robe.

 

She made her way down the stairs. She was thankful for the ridiculous fuzzy slippers she got in the bag of party favors Constance gave to all her guests. She’d learned over the past several months that Lou was absolutely not joking about the loft being a ‘bitch to heat’. The summer had officially left and they were now welcoming autumn with all of its rain. It was the slightest bit drafty this morning, something she hadn’t noticed before. Or perhaps she had, but had welcomed during the stifling summer months.

 

Debbie padded into the kitchen, zeroing in on the cabinet with the assortment of tea. She filled the kettle and set it on the stove as she slowly, distractedly began opening the paper pouch that held the tea bag. She glanced at the clock on the wall, she knew Lou would be up soon. Debbie didn’t exactly understand how, but Lou never took long to get up after she’d already gotten out of bed. If she were still in it, Lou would stay in bed sleeping or otherwise way past noon. But if she’d gotten up, no more than half an hour later Lou would sleepily amble down the stairs mumbling something or other and making a beeline for the coffee.

 

Debbie decided to start on the coffee knowing that while Lou couldn’t hear as sharply as she could, maybe because of years of standing far too close to amps at show after show of all the bands she’d seen perform, but she could smell coffee from a mile away. Debbie spooned in the grounds into the filter and set it aside. She looked into about three different cabinets until she found the honey, taking a spoonful and placing it in her mug just as the kettle whistled.

 

After her tea had steeped she made her way to the couch sitting comfortably in her favorite spot while opening the book she’d been reading to where she left off. She reads for about ten minutes before she hears the toilet flush and Lou appear the the top of the stairs in her pyjamas and a pair of equally ridiculous slippers. Debbie watches her make her sleepy descent toward the kitchen and pour herself coffee. She knew that the first sip Lou took was always small so she could savor the coffee, the second being big enough to flood her system with caffeine.

 

Lou continues drinking her coffee as she waits for the toast to be done. As the slices of bread pop up she prepares each of them: one for her and one for Debbie exactly the way she liked it. Debbie liked hers simple just butter. Lou can still remember the first time Debbie tried toast the way she ate it.

 

_“Oh my God what is that?” Debbie threw away the napkin she’d just spit the toast into._

 

_Lou laughs at Debbie’s reaction, “never had Vegemite before?”_

 

_“Are you sure it’s wasn’t expired?” Debbie downs half a glass of water._

 

_Lou laughs even harder, “you’re not supposed to put that much on the toast.”_

 

_“You could’ve at least told me that before I bit into it.”_

 

_“And miss your reaction? Not a chance.”_

 

_Debbie smiles a little, “I thought it would be like jam.”_

 

_“Where’s the fun in that?”_

 

_“You mean, where’s the fun in eating something that doesn’t taste like expired beer paste?”_

 

_Lou laughs softly at Debbie’s expression. “I’ll pick up some jam next time I’m at the store.”_

 

_“You don’t have to just… warn me next time if I’m about to eat something with such a peculiar taste.”_

 

Lou walks to the couch, Debbie lifts her legs so Lou can sit and then gently lays them on her lap. Lou props her feet on the coffee table and extends the plate over so Debbie can pick up her toast. They both eat in silence as they steal glances at each other. Debbie has always been easy to get up and get on with her day. She woke up easily and promptly began her daily tasks, an early bird. Lou on the other hand was a night owl. She’d stay up to all hours of the night and was hardly ever up before noon. Debbie recalls the first time she saw Lou wake up.

 

_Just after one in the afternoon Lou walks out of her room in the apartment she now shared with Debbie and goes straight to the bathroom. After that she walks directly to the kitchen and starts preparing her coffee as if she were on autopilot. Debbie’s sitting at the small table in the corner of the tiny kitchen watching Lou make her way around with her eyes still practically closed. She had to admit she was impressed at the way Lou had almost memorized where everything was. When Lou opened the cabinet with the mugs she initially reached for the wrong one. Debbie was about to speak up but saw Lou retract her hand and reach for the correct one. By the time Lou had taken her second sip she’d already sat down and saw Debbie smiling at her over her tea._

 

After she’s done with her breakfast Lou reaches for her book and her glasses. Debbie loved it when Lou wore her glasses. She’s always needed them, but for some reason refused to wear them while out. With a faraway look Debbie is reminded of the first time she saw Lou wearing glasses.

 

_Debbie walks into their apartment calling out for Lou, “in here.”_

 

_Debbie walks through to the living room and sees Lou flipping through an issue of Rolling Stone magazine. She stops dead in her tracks at the site before her: Lou wearing glasses. She didn’t know Lou wore glasses. She sits next to her and just stares._

 

_“Why are you doing that?”_

 

_“I didn’t know you wore glasses.”_

 

_Lou reaches to take them off and Debbie softly stops her arm, “don’t. I like them, you wear them well.”_

 

_From that day forth Lou never hesitated to wear her glasses around Debbie._

 

Debbie had just read a particularly funny line in her book and let out a chuckle chased closely by a snort. Lou had always found Debbie’s secret snorts so endearing. It had taken her a long time to admit to Debbie she knew about them, she was afraid if she told Debbie would feel too self conscious to really laugh around her anymore.

 

_Debbie was reading a ridiculous article in a ridiculous magazine and reached a part that was just so ridiculous she couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. As her laughter died down and she wiped the lone tear at the corner of her eye, a single, quiet snort escaped. Lou had heard her do it a thousand times but never before had she said anything._

 

_“You might not agree, but those are adorable.”_

 

_“What is adorable?”_

 

_“Those quiet little snorts that escape when you laugh a proper laugh.”_

 

_Surprise flashed for a split second in Debbie’s eyes before her usual cool demeanor took over once again._

 

_“The what?”_

 

_Lou smiled knowing that Debbie would never admit it, she was too stubborn. As she gets up making her way to the kitchen she bends down and gives Debbie a kiss on her head. Just as Lou gets to the kitchen she hears Debbie mutter, “I don’t snort.”_

 

Half an hour later Lou had her head in Debbie’s lap and was quietly napping as Debbie slowly ran her fingers through Lou’s hair. Debbie looks down at Lou peacefully sleeping, her breathing even, her lips slightly pursed. She thinks back to when she first really looked at Lou while she slept.

 

_Debbie gets home quietly making her way inside the small apartment and going directly to the kitchen, setting her bag on the counter and immediately reaching a glass of water. She downed half the glass. It was a particularly hot summer and a lot of her clothing was dark in color. As she swallowed the water in her mouth she noticed how quiet it was. She knew hadn’t left because her keys were still on the counter. She walks out of the kitchen and into the living room only to catch Lou curled up on the couch taking a nap. She smiles at the sight before her. Lou, a person who never liked to be caught off guard, someone who was always several steps ahead of most people was tightly hugging a couch pillow as she slept. This was the most vulnerable she’d ever seen Lou and there was something special and almost sacred about it. She found herself briefly wondering if Lou had ever done the same to her._

 

As she continued threading her fingers through Lou’s hair she put her book away. She rested her head on the back of the couch and listened to rain slow make a steady rhythm on the roof. She smiled, eyes still, closed and she thought about how there is no other place she’d rather be right now. As she listened to the rain and to Lou’s steady breathing she was lulled into a peaceful sleep just knowing that her and Lou now had all the time in the world to be together.


End file.
